


A Traitor With a Heart Of Gold [DreamNotFound Story]

by AutumnsEscape



Category: DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Dre - Freeform, DreamSMP - Freeform, FantasyAU, Knight!GeorgeXPrince!Dream, Knight/PrinceAU, M/M, Magic, War, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, gogy, kingdom - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, shipwriting, traitorAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnsEscape/pseuds/AutumnsEscape
Summary: He was a prince. And he was a criminal. Something that wasn't really the best option. Facing an arranged marriage, Dream is hating his family, his home, and his kingdom, and Dream would be marrying someone else in the next month. Dream didn't want that, he wanted nothing more than to keep speaking with that boy, the one he knew was secretly a traitor, a thief, a false guard, a worker for the other side. He didn't care, when they were together they were all that mattered.  George's work, Dream's Kingdom. All of it was insignificant to the both of them. All that mattered was their friendship and the fact that Dream was in love with a traitor.
Relationships: dreamnotfound - Relationship, georgexdream, gream - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. The World Loves a Rookie; I dont

"Prince Dream?" I woke to a soft patter of a knock on my door. The sun shown through my curtains. My balcony window open and the wind pushing the curtains up and away from their usual resting place. It was obviously early morning, and I was never woken this early. My guards knew to leave me be until around ten. Not until brunch was served, and if this person didn't know that then that meant I was dealing with a Rookie Guard. Which meant this was going to be hell. I sat up and slid off my bed, walking over to my door and opening it. I was met with a soft-looking boy, eyes the color of chocolate and his hair a deep brown nearly black. Honestly, it was hard to tell it was like it shifted each moment he stood there. His eyes were wide as he took me in. He had to look up at me just to stare into my eyes. He was pale and adorable. Someone you wouldn't expect to ever be a guard. "Uhm, Your highness," He looked almost flustered, and oddly a little scared, I must have had a morning scowl plastered on my face. 

"You're new aren't you?" I asked, sloppily running a hand through my hair. 

"Yes your highness I am," He said softly. 

"Well then, I'll say this now, so I don't have to repeat it. Don't wake me until brunch is served and even though my mother says not to let me outside the castle walls I go into the forest every night. You can come with me as long as you keep your mouth shut about it. I don't like to be followed every second of my life and to be honest, I highly doubt you want to follow me every second of the day so leave me alone if we are in the castle. And don't worry, I am much more pleasant after I have gotten more hours of sleep." He reached his hand out to protest but I shut the door in his face. I fell back onto the bed and went right back to sleep. 

I hated it here. I hated this life. And every second I want to be out and in the world. I want to see my people not just sit up here in my quartz castle and live the life that every other prince has before me. Never truly getting to know my people and their struggles. I wanted to be out and exploring and out of these stupid dress clothes. I wanted to be an adventurer. Someone who ventured off and explored new things. New more people. The type of person that they would know when even mentioned in the slightest. I wanted them to say, "Ah yes, I knew Dream." But that would never happen. My Father always said I was a dreamer. That's how I had gotten the nickname. I would strive for the best, to be the person I wanted to be. When I would sleep I could fall into those worlds I wanted. I could be the person I wanted and could fantasize all I wanted. 

My mother said I would never get to be what I wanted. Not exactly the best thing to tell, at the time, a ten-year-old. But she has always been that way, or at least ever since my father died. When he did pass, fighting a warlock, she never let me leave the castle again. "We are targets to those people," she would say, and I understood where she was coming from. She lost the love of her life that way and she wasn't ready to lose her son too, but I was skilled. I knew I was skilled, in fighting, in magics. I just wish she would understand that, I wish I could tell her without her flipping out. 

... 

"Leave me alone," I don't know why I had such a hatred for that boy. I really couldn't tell you, I felt that way about every guard of mine. Especially when I saw that boy sitting outside my door waiting for me. 

"No thanks, I would like to keep my job thank you." I was shocked by his sudden demeanor change. He seemed so quiet and shy when I had talked to him earlier. Maybe he was different later in the day too. I sighed and shook my head. 

"What's your name?" I asked, he smiled. 

"George." I had just taken the moment to acknowledge his accent. One that was really heard all that often around here. One of the women I had to choose from for a bride had that accent. His was different though, it was softer, gentler. Something that I could melt at when I heard him speak. Weird, how someone's voice can make a person feel so wonky. 

"Well pleasure to meet you, George. Nice to know that I have someone similar in age as me as a guard. Maybe this will make it a little easier. "How old are you anyway? You have to be at least three years younger than me." He chuckled, sitting up from the floor with ease. 

"Twenty-four. You?" I stared at him in shock.

"No way. You're lying to me. I'm twenty-one." he smiled. 

"Well, at least I'm older. Too bad you have the height." Standing from the ground didn't really change much for him. I was still taller by, well, a lot. "Anyway, I'm supposed to take you to breakfast. Shall we?" He looked back at me, already walking down the red-carpeted hallway. 

"I guess we shall." I trailed after him. This was the first time that I have actually liked one of my guards. Still, my gut told me something was off; I always trusted my gut.


	2. I Just Love Proving People Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read to Find out if you're that curious ;)

I sat down at the table, and for a split second, I was expecting George to sit down next to me. But he followed protocol and waited for me to sit down and then backed up four steps and stood in front of the wall behind me. His back just barely grazing the grey stone. I shook my head, my mind was expecting him to sit down like he was my friend. He was my guard, he would maybe joke with me break character every once in a while, probably, because of his age. But then he would end up going right back to the type of person that I hated. The type of person who kept me locked in here in this brick fortress. 

"So you know better now?" I asked. I was finished with my meal and George was guiding me to the library. I would find a few books to read, maybe study. Then when it got dark enough I would sneak out and head into the woods. 

"About what?" He asked, matching my steps with ease. I wonder how hard that was when I had longer legs. 

"About waking me up early. You never want to do that again or I will hurt you." I deadpanned, only partly joking. George scoffed. 

"Okay, I'll believe it when I see it," He shook his head playfully. Anger rose within me, that was insanely demeaning. 

"Excuse me? What you think I can't fight?" he looked over at me. 

"If you could fight I wouldn't be here. You're prince, I highly doubt-" 

"Tsk, tsk, the first thing they tell you in guard training is to never judge a book by it's cover. You have no idea how much potential I have." I walked ahead of him, he shook his head and caught up. Gripping his sword as he did so, it hung from his right side. 

I took a mental note of him being left-handed. 

I gave him a few moments until we dove deeper and deeper into the shelves of books. More than two floors this library went up. Then when no one was around I faced him, swiftly grabbing his left hand and pinning it above his head, then grabbing his other and pinning it with my other hand. I held onto his left arm tighter than the other. If I could gather anymore about him, I knew that he would take advantage of his left hand at all times. Probably not even bothering to train with his other, leaving him completely defenseless when I pinned him. 

"I do have to say this I am absurdly observant and I can already tell that something is off with you. And my gut never lies either, so I just want to tell you this: You are very lucky that I have taken more of a liking to you than my other guards and if doubt me, or underestimate me again it won't end well for you. Don't make me feel like I have to get to the bottom of whatever you're hiding." I stared him down, sweat pooling at his temples. I huffed and pulled away from him. The most he could do was give me a weak nod. 

"Dream." He said softly, I looked over at him. "I'm sorry," 

"Sorry will get you nowhere now. That's already a checkmark," 

"Checkmark? For what?" He asked, brows furrowed. 

"For your 'My name is George and I screwed up already' list." When he realized the smile on my face he laughed. 

"Stupid." I couldn't help but smile at that. For the first time, he was treating me like a human and not just like a prince. I liked it. I liked it a lot actually. 

... 

I laid in bed staring at the words in my book. Rereading the words over and over trying to grasp what they were truly saying. I was reading them, and understanding the words themselves but couldn't put them together into the sentences and the stories they were trying to tell. I glanced up at the moon, grateful that my favorite part of the day was here. I sat up and walked over to my mirror and dresser. 

I picked out a green cloak and grabbed a white mask. I didn't want to be seen and noticed by my guards. I put the mask over my eyes and wrapped the cloak over my shoulders and brought the hood over my head. It covered my blond hair and the only thing you could see on my face was a smile. I walked over to my balcony window and opened it I crawled outside and made my way down to the ground. Climbing down the brick until I inched closer and closer to the grass. I jumped the rest of the way down and my feet came in contact with the green grass. 

"Clever costume, Your Majesty." I whipped around and was met with George. He was fiddling with his fingers, leaning against the wall, his foot propped up against it. I lifted my mask so he could meet my eyes. 

"Well thank you, I got it in the town next over when I snuck out. Maybe around a year ago?" I put a finger on my chin. All the days I've snuck out have blurred together. 

"Hm, surprised you haven't gotten caught..." 

"This would be my first time. I've memorized the guard's sleeping schedules. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be asleep?" I pulled the mask down again and started heading for the forest. 

"I'm usually up this late. My home was well... I guess you could say they were night owls." George shrugged following after me. I didn't really protest and let him follow. I studied him for a second, to be quite honest I really didn't believe him, he didn't seem like he was necessarily lying but more like he was covering up for something. I offered him a smile and he didn't return it, instead, he looked away from me and shoved his hands in his pockets. Odd. 

"What?" I asked, slightly nudging him. He shook his head. 

"Nothing, nothing. it's just that I don't really enjoy my past. My home." 

"George," I didn't know what to say, I didn't have anything to say. Instead, I gripped his shoulder and squeezed. For the slightest moment, I swore I saw him flinch. He pulled back a branch and I ducked underneath. He followed shortly after, letting the tree branch snap back into its place. 

"So where are you going?" He asked. 

"Somewhere, anywhere but the castle. I hate it there, I never can leave. Not since..." He looked at me expectantly. "Not since my dad died. Anyway, we're here." I motioned to the scene before us. A large pond with lily pads and a waterfall flowing into it. A small creek led down further into the forest. Rocks sprouted from the water and led down the creek into a path. Fireflies and fairies were dancing over the water and around them. Flowers were growing on the trees, lily pads, and on vines that twisted and knotted around the rocks around the waterfall. "One of the only places where I can be alone I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing :D


End file.
